familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hunedoara County
and sphalerite on quartz, from Sacarîmb, Hunedoara County. Scale at bottom is one inch, with a rule at one cm. ]] Hunedoara ( ; ) is a county (Județ) of Romania, in Transylvania, with its capital city at Deva. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 485,712 and the population density was 69/km². *Romanians - 92%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 5% *Romas - 2% *Germans under 1%. On the Jiu River valley, a mining region, due to the high industrialisation of the region a lot of peoples have been brought from other regions of Romania. Geography This county has a total area of 7,063 km². Mainly, the relief is made up of mountains, divided by the Mureş River valley which crosses the county from East to West. To the North side there are the Apuseni Mountains and to the South side there are mountains from the Southern Carpathians group, Parâng Mountains group and Retezat-Godeanu Mountains group: Orăștie and Surianu Mountains (South-East), Retezat Mountains (South), Poiana Ruscăi Mountains (South-West). Except the Mureș River with its tributaries Strei, Râul Mare and Cerna which forms wide valleys, in the North side Crișul Alb River also forms a valley in the Apuseni Mountains - Zarand region. In the South side along the Jiu River with its two branches Jiul de Vest and Jiul de Est, there is a large depression, and an accessible route towards Southern Romania - Oltenia. Neighbours * Alba County in the East and North. * Arad County, Timiş County and Caraş-Severin County in the West. * Gorj County in the South. The county is also part of the Danube-Kris-Mures-Tisza Euroregion. Economy The industry in the Hunedoara county is linked with the mining activity in the region. In the mountains, from ancient times, metals and coal have been exploited. Nowadays, there is one large industrial complex at Hunedoara owned by Mittal Steel . Also energy related enterprises are located in the county - one of the biggest thermoelectric plant is located at Mintia. The predominant industries in the county are: * Metallurgy. * Construction materials. * Textile industry. * Mining equipment. * Food industry. In the 1990s, a large amount of mines were closed down, leaving Hunedoara county with the highest unemployment rate in Romania, of 9.6%, in comparison to the national average of 5.5%. Tourism Retezat National Park and other picturesque regions makes it one of the most beautiful counties in Romania. Also there can be found Dacians and Romans complexes in the Orăştie Mountains The main tourist attractions in the county are: * The Dacian Fortresses of the Orăştie Mountains - nowadays part of UNESCO World Heritage. * Colonia Augusta Ulpia Traiana Dacica Sarmizegetusa - the capital of the Roman province of Dacia. * The medieval edifices of Densuş, Deva, Hunedoara, Santămaria-Orlea, Strei. * The Medieval Castle from Hunedoara Administrative divisions Hunedoara County has 7 municipalities, 7 towns and 55 communes *Municipalities **Brad - population: 16,482 (as of 2007) **Deva - capital city; population: 69,257 (as of 2007) **Hunedoara - population: 71,257 (as of 2007) **Lupeni - population: 30,542 (as of 2007) **Orăștie - population: 21,213 (as of 2007) **Petroșani - population: 45,195 (as of 2007) **Vulcan - population: 29,740 (as of 2007) *Towns **Aninoasa **Călan **Geoagiu **Hațeg **Petrila **Simeria **Uricani *Communes **Baia de Criș **Balșa **Bănița **Baru **Băcia **Băița **Bătrâna **Beriu **Blăjeni **Boșorod **Brănișca **Bretea Română **Buceș **Bucureșci **Bulzeștii de Sus **Bunila **Burjuc **Cerbăl **Certeju de Sus **Cârjiţi **Crișcior **Densuș **Dobra **General Berthelot **Ghelari **Gurasada **Hărău **Ilia **Lăpugiu de Jos **Lelese **Lunca Cernii de Jos **Luncoiu de Jos **Mărtinești **Orăștioara de Sus **Pestișu Mic **Pui **Rapoltu Mare **Răchitova **Ribiţa **Râu de Mori **Romoș **Sarmizegetusa **Sălașu de Sus **Sântămăria-Orlea **Şoimuș **Teliucu Inferior **Tomești **Toplița **Totești **Turdaș **Vaţa de Jos **Vălişoara **Vețel **Vorța **Zam References External links Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania